What Someone Pray's
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Hay alguien cantando ¿Cantando? Puede ser un rezo. Quizás una oración... ¿Por qué? Y más importante... ¿Quien lo hace? Advertencia: Unilateral, BL, Yuri,Misterio, Gore [leve]


_1... 2... 3..._

— ¿Qué tal?

—Ummm...

—Oh vamos, no puedes quedarte así todo el día.

—¿Eh?

 _Tengo... calor..._

—Buenas tardes.

El ambiente es caluroso, el cielo esta azul y las aves se hacen notar con su cantar. El sonido del mar emula un arrullar y el sol en su máximo punto, llena de calidez su receso del mundo. El ponto está calmo y la brisa con olor del vigente verano, sus ojos adormilados dan un vistazo a todos lados, encallando en quien le ha estado hablando con sonrisa de suave curvado. Toma su mano, con el sopor llenando su alma hasta el último gramo.

En pie y puesto a la sombra, es capaz de apreciar todo lo que a él entorna. Jóvenes contemporáneos jugando, cuyo alboroto de satisfacción ante la diversión apenas llena su calmado oído. Chapoteando en el agua, excavando en la arena e incluso descansando bajo la sombra de algún costeño árbol. Pieles blancas y cobrizas desfilan en la armonía dicha por sus anchas sonrisas.

— Parecer turbado ¿Pasa algo?

—No, no es nada, tan solo estoy... un poco mareado y-

—Eres el cerdo, no me sorprende que tras entrar al agua estés así de mal, al punto de dormirte por casi dos horas en el deslumbrante sol.

—Quizás sea tanto calor se llenó. Traeré alguna bebida fría que pueda refrescarlo.

—No se preocupen, es solo un suave mareo, sigan divirtiéndose. —pide con débil sonrisa en búsqueda de una afirmativa.

Los jóvenes de deslumbrantes sonrisas no tardan en volver a su divertido día, tirando de él en gesto de participación durante la reunión de últimos días en vacación. Sus ojos pasean por los rostros de quienes se hacen con su atención, notando nada más que incompletas caras de grandes sonrisas, falsas cual luna inmaculada durante el día. No todos así, sus ojos reflejando sinceridad en la frontal de algunas halla sin dificultad, la curiosidad no se ha de presentar por el sopor que a su mente no deja en paz.

 _4... 5... 6..._

Bajo sol están, absorbiendo su calor casi en busca de una insolación, detalle extraño y es que el tacto de los jóvenes completos es frío como el invierno, como si el calor sus seres ha abandonado. Tropieza y antes de la caída, un cálido abrazo lo salva del pequeño mal rato. Iniciar el proceso ver sus ojos, imposible siquiera intentarlo por la penumbra tapando.

—Gracias...

—Por nada. —un suave beso es dejado en su frente, cual toque o roce de una ligera pluma contra su nívea piel. Los cabellos plateados brillan por la luz natural, dando un aire etéreo y sobrenatural. Da una caricia al rostro, obteniendo un abrazo que llega pronto. Intenta nuevamente sin resultado, hallar la mirada aguamarina que tanto ha caracterizado a quien lo tiene en brazos.

—Fiu~ Aguarden a que el sol se oculte al menos. —la cómica burla redirige su atención al muchacho de bellos y marcados rasgos, con sus ojos azul marino concluyendo el magnífico retrato. La sonrisa expandida y llena de moderado morbo por su presente posición. Una duda apareció ante la contemplación...

¿Cuál era su nombre? Cual era, cual era...

¿Sabía su nombre? Por supuesto que sí, pero... ¿Por qué cuesta tanto el recordarlo? Como si el recuerdo en su mente se encontrase nublado, escondido y evitando ser hallado.

Su nombre, su nombre... ¿Por qué debía saberlo? Cuando ese muchacho sr siente tan ajeno... Su nombre, su nombre...

Ah... claro... su nombre es _Jean_...

—o-oye no lo dije para que lloraras. —se apresura a remedar el daño que supone acaba de dar. Una solitaria lágrima por su mejilla baja, cual rebelde sin causa.

—Lo siento, no fue culpa tuya. —Guardo la distancia con el hombre de cabellos peli plata, a su alrededor un circulo se formó por la preocupación ante el llanto sin razón.

— ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Podemos-

— ¡No! Estoy bien, enserio. —algo en su interior Le rogaba no marchar de la playa hasta que el sol descansara, relevado por la luna con sus estrellas en el manto oscuro del tiempo nocturno y así hasta que el sol regresara con sus rayos a iluminarlos.

—No nos des sustos así, es un día de disfrutar y si tu no lo has de gozar, ningún sentido tendrá permanecer en este lugar. —expresa el muchacho de poca expresión, ilegible por su carencia de irises marrón, siempre escondiendo algo tras su bello color.

Su nombre es bien conocido, como no hacerlo si su corazón lleva el gran dolor que el otro en lágrimas contó. Otabek se llama y que cercano a Jean su persona está, sus manos próximas y no enlazadas en el doloroso hueco que a su mente caos desata. La felicidad ajena es deseada, pero no puede ser forzada por desgracia.

—Vamos a jugar a la orilla del mar, seguro que eso lo podrá animar. —asegura la única chica del lugar, que con bronceado color resalta sin complicación. Sus ojos púrpuras cual uva centellan sin parar en el veraniego lugar.

Se deja llevar por la de italiana ascendencia con sonrisa llena de perlas, sonriendo a la par para al resto no preocupar con su alma de tan poca sensibilidad. En un extraño contrastar, siente cálido el mar y que, al diferenciar, su frialdad la ha obtenido de la italiana que no para de jugar. Junto a ella su hermano de similares rasgos, haciendo elevar la alegría de la única fémina del lugar. Sus sinceras expresiones llevan a un conocido predicamento, que más una respuesta minan de preguntas su cabeza.

 _7... 8... 9... 10..._

¿Cuáles eran sus nombres...? Los conocía de sobra por años de tantas obras. Con una mano en el pecho aguarda a la respuesta que ha de llegar, cargada de dolor sin una explicación, pues la entidades conocida sonriendo con alegría en su sincronía.

Cuales, cuales... ¿Por qué Importaba?

Ah... claro... son sus amigos, por supuesto que sus nombres relevancias tendrán. Sala y Michelle... Claro, como olvidar al par de hermanos con irrompible lazo.

Quedo mirando a un lado, con la confusión aumentando a cada paso. A la distancia se encontraba una silueta, apenas distinguida por lo erguida entre el agua marina. La luz impedía ver más allá de las hebras que con la brisa se ponen a danzar. El negro olor como incendiario carbón, estatura media y ropas negras hacen resaltar al desconocido en aquel lugar. Su deseo de llamar al de incógnito para jugar olvidado a fuerza quedará, pues sus acompañantes se han de ocupar de su atención con recelosa exageración.

A su lado el peli plata está, con vacío o, mejor dicho, nulo mirar. Busco con desesperación el aguamarina que tanto adora admirar sin éxito al intentar y rindiéndose tras las horas pasar. Su sonrisa peculiar desde cómica llegando a transmutar a lo sensual que a sus sumisos instintos no deja de acariciar. La piel blanca no cuenta con insolación a pesar del calor que por sus poros salió sin un parón.

Estar a su lado es muy deseado, donde el sopor cubre la razón a esto tan deseado. El tacto cálido es apreciado cuando el gélido sus vellos por el susto quedan erizados. Un frio conocido que obliga a su temerosa persona a escapar a como diera lugar, ignorando este obrar y junto a ellos aun estar. Un trozo de sandía se extiende en ofrecimiento que sin dudarlo es aceptado en agradecimiento, apenas un mordisco y la frescura su paladar no se tarda en llenar.

—Dentro de poco el día va a culminar, el atardecer aparecerá y cuando las tinieblas llenen este paradisiaco lugar se haría hora de cenar. Tu estómago como siempre hambriento esta, por el momento esto debe bastar. —explica el rubio tomando lugar al lado del ahora agotado personaje a los que todos adoran sin dudar.

—Gracias. —sonríe gentilmente al rubio que con incomodidad posición, ingiere la sandía de espléndido dulzor.

 _1... 2... 3... 5..._

¿Como lo ha de llamar...? Su nombre no logra recordar a pesar de mucha importancia que a este da. Recordar, recordar... ¿Por qué se ha de esforzar en algo tan banal cuando su nombre nunca han mencionado en todo este tiempo que ha pasado...

Su rostro no ha observado reflejado en el ponto calmo. Aunque clara para los demás, no logra distinguir su propia humanidad. ¿Por qué investigar a alguien más? Cuando su propia cara intenta hallar.

Ah... claro... Por qué los quiere y antes que su bienestar tiene que asegurar que ellos también los tendrá.

Este conflicto lleno de hilos, el dorado con el premio obtenido a aparecido, dorado desteñido cual cabello pálido y liso. El nombre al final del cordón trayendo el simple nombre del rubio a colación.

 _Yuri ... Yuri... Yuri..._ Bello se le antoja, fuerte y capaz como la persona que lo porta, pero ¿Dónde debe buscar los ojos verdes como olivo? Si solo penumbra se hace resaltar en la cara de poca edad.

Al su sandía devorar, tomo el atrevimiento de tocar, notando un calor natural con la temperatura actual en el lugar. Con alivio suspira al saberlo con calor y no aquel gélido polar que en los otros a él atemorizo...

¿Él? O _¿Ella?_

Lo ambiguo que ha resultado el llamado a su persona atrae la duda de su propio existir... ¿Existe? ¿Está realmente ahí? ¿Y si no lo está? Aquello podría explicar la poca visión, que tenga los ojos dañados o no sea merecedor de hacerse admirador de los irises en bello color.

Lentamente el sol va bajando, señalando su pronto descanso por el día haber trabajado. No importa cuánto pase, la oscura y desconocida silueta, en quietud y silencio permanece, sin ser golpeada por las olas de la marea cada vez más furiosa, incitada por la próxima luz lunar.

 _6... **4..**. 7... **9...**_

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No ves... ¿Eso de allá? —pregunta, sin saber si es producto de su pensamiento obtuso o ahí hecho una solitaria figura sr mantiene.

—Nop, ahí alguien se encuentra, deseando ser llevado al profundo mar para que su existencia deje de contar. —su sonrisa radiante en el rostro de rubio cenizo llena de empatía se hizo sentir, a pesar del marco que delinea su rostro con la perfección que un dios griego concibió. Sus ojos son peculiares, tórnales y especiales por su color cambiante ante la mirada de muchos expectantes.

Tranquilo y afectivo ¿Quién era este tipo tan receptivo? Que tan alegre llena habitación de puro color, grande de tamaño y corazón que al Hermano de moreno color quiere con masoquista devoción. Mucha pena da no poder recordar, pues el mérito no se ha de negar al hombre con simpático porte.

Lo conoce, pero poco y eso lo turba en realidad, tan familiar como amigos de la eternidad ¿Por qué? Tal cariño no es merecido por simple nombre no recordar...

Ah... claro... Emil es así... ¿Quién no podría apreciar el cariño que a todos da por igual?

El abrazo dado por el de cabello castaño terror le infundio por su gélida naturalidad capaz de congelar. Dista mucho de su sonrisa sincera y calidad actitud, ahora apartada por pavor a sentir de nuevo el frio dolor que infunde ese amor.

La caminata bajo el naranjo color extensa se vio, andando de punta a punta en la arena en admiración del horizonte, apreciando jóvenes juguetones con amplias sonrisas llenas de alegría por su día de mutua compañía.

Llegado a cierto lugar donde presencia humana se hace notar, chicos ajenos a su conocimiento y familiares a su mente afiliada a recuerdos de antaño. Muchachos de trigueño color que en su ritmo de gitano danzar, hacen su experiencia en el arte notar, su filosofía de vida en bella representación a la libertad.

— ¿Les gustaría venir a bailar? —pregunta con amabilidad el joven de dorado mirar —. Estoy seguro de que sería espectacular.

Aunque su boca abrió el silencio guardo ante la alegre petición. Yuri con brusco tono negó, reanudando el andar por el inicio del ancho mar. Su mirada a la silueta se dirigió, que la misma distancia que hace un tiempo conservo sin explicación si este en ninguna momento se movió.

 ** _8_** _... 2..._ 10 _... 3..._

—Ya es hora de parar y regresar, las estrellas pronto saldrán y será el tiempo de una a una contar. —indica el mayor del grupo, con cuidado de no ser brusco con el obtuso.

También la hora de cenar y una fogata cual hoguera por el anochecer para la pureza traer. —la morena sobre su persona se lanzó en gesto de emoción ante la planificación de su última diversión ante la culminación de la vacación.

Corriendo sin razón llegaron a la gran cabaña en tono marrón. De grandes troncos está hecha y gran esfuerzo su fabricación profesa. Descansar en su interior es complicado de mencionar, pues no existe recuerdo de haber puesto un pie en ese lugar, este detalle acabo sin mencionar para el ambiente formado no arruinar con su pequeña preocupación de las memorias que vuelan lejos sin razón.

—me dejaron aquí hasta que el sol cayo, avergüéncense todos de su traición. —las risas no faltaron ante el gracioso y dramático comentario elaborado por el hombre de levantado peinado. Acento similar al de Viktor y Yuri por igual sin embargo, el nombre de este personaje no logra recordar.

¿Por qué su memoria se encuentra tan fatal? Como si todo lo que importancia hay que dar volando se va. Mucha atención no presto a la situación, en sus pensamientos interiores que dieran soluciones a su incapacidad para en su memoria encontrar recuerdos de amistad.

Vago llegó el nombre del nuevo individuo en comunión. Georgi se llamaba, con problemas amorosos que todos contaban, gracioso personaje en busca del amor con dramática pasión.

El silencio permaneció hasta que en el cielo oscuridad por sobre todo predominó. Aquellos que hablan entre risas y sin parar, junto con su presencia por satisfechos se dan, llevándolo de uno a otro lugar y así algunas palabras de este sacar.

Una fogata se hizo a pocos metros de la cabaña, todos sentados aguardan a la terminación de la cocción. Su vista permanece en el cielo estrellado, donde la luna menguante sonríe de medio lado, lentamente bajo hasta en el ponto fijar su visión, el oleaje suave y arrullador apenas toca al silueta en la misma posición.

La preocupación lo llevo a desear levantarse e ir a investigar si esa persona ayuda para salir ha de necesitar. Detenido fue por distintos agarres, las miradas fijas en su ser que en muda orden lo obligan a permanecer en la quietud y orden de la amena reunión.

—Veo que sin mi quisieron iniciar, cuanta maldad en esta amistad. —comentario jocoso llego por parte del rubio cenizo con ojos de verde color.

—Aun no empezamos a cenar, tu llegada ha sido la más puntal. —responde Viktor, alzando la mirada para ver al contrario al hablar. La duda en su mente se sembró ¿Ellos sus ojos podían apreciar?

Envidia ligera entraba, queriendo admirar la bella mirada de esmeraldas o aguamarina que sus amigos poseían. Frente suyo Otabek conversa con su amigo de corazón, al que más amor profesa y este rechaza con ligereza ¿Cómo capturar sus emociones? Los irises marrones son los únicos capaces de reflejar la sufrida alma por no ser amada.

Comida fue y vino, sin dar un solo mordisco ni a un bocadillo que con énfasis es ofrecido. Los tactos fríos y tibios que lo hacen permanecer consiente no se detienen por más tiempo que cuente en su mente.

 _¿1?... ¿2?... ¿3?... **¿11?**_

—Hey, vamos a culminar con una bella canción esta noche llena de diversión. —sugiere Sala con su característica emoción. Jean infla el pecho, dispuesto ha hacer sonar su himno lleno de orgullo por su son.

—No veo porque no ¿Nos harías el honor de maravillarnos con tu voz? —Con una mano en su hombro Viktor hace la petición mientras Otabek palmadas a la espalda del moreno consuela el desplazo sin mala intención.

— ¿yo?

—sí, hermoso será lo que decidas cantar sin importar el tema que vaya a abarcar. —afirma Yuri buscando calor en el fuego con rojizo color.

Meditando acabo si cumplir con el pedido, sin la confianza de sus expectativas altas llenar. Aire tomó con las palabras escapando de sus labios en ritmo lento y ameno como arrullo materno para guiar a un dulce sueño.

 **There was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too**

Su vista en el fuego quedo entretanto cantando, acompañado por la guitarra que a Jean se entregó para curiosa armonía dar. En su mente el sonido de un piano se hace notar en lugar de la guitarra que mejor que su voz a de sonar

 **Then one night, as I closed my eyes  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me  
I promise that you'll never be lonely, " and ever since that day**

 ** _¿12?_**

 **I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me  
Away from all of reality**

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué es tan querido por estas personas que mucho más han de merecer por su belleza y buen corazón?

 **Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free**

¿perdido está?¿Perdida? ¿Alguien le ha de extrañar en caso de solo estar? Cuanto desearía l niebla alejar para hallar la claridad que lejos se va, dejando a su persona en ignorancia total ante su propia vida.

 **He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe  
in him and believe in me  
Together we will fly away in a cloud of green  
To your beautiful destiny  
As we soared above the town that never loved me  
I realized I finally had a family  
Soon enough we reached Neverland  
Peacefully my feet hit the sand  
And ever since that day**

Lleva las mano a su pecho, con las lágrimas comenzando a bajar por sus tormentosas irises clavadas en el estrellado cielo, rezando a cada luz por una respuesta que jamás llegara por más que a esta vaya a llorar.

 **I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me  
Away from all of reality**

Como un sentenciado se asemeja, rogando por piedad ante lo inminente que es la muerte, aquel terreno que nadie conoce y por ello causa pavor a todo que vivo y respirando haya estado.

 **Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free**

 _1... 2... 3... 4..._

 **Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling  
Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last**

Cierra sus ojos, aguardando por un oscuro halo de luz que sea amable de llevarlo lejos de toda la incertidumbre que causa pesar. Las preocupadas miradas se clavan en su ser sin saberlo, pidiendo en sepulcral silencio que la chispa permanezca viva en su persona... alejar la penumbra de su existir.

 **Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling  
Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last**

 **And for always I will say**

 **I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me  
Away from all of reality**

 **Neverland is home to lost boys like me...**

El sonido en la estancia se vio nulo, empujado a la arena donde a cada parpadeo un nuevo acercamiento, tan íntimo, cercano y extraño que es incapaz de distinguir que es bueno, malo o sencillamente **_nada_** , llenos de profundas palabras de amor...

 _Amor que no entiende..._

—Perdida tu persona no está, aquí junto a mí siempre permanecerá y a salvo por la eternidad. —escucha a Viktor susurrar a su oído con suave voz.

—Nada de llorar por el deseo no pedido, que es una bendición para ti y para mí, pues así juntos podremos dormir. —Yuri en un murmullo lleno de pasión profesa aquella moción.

—la duda se torna irrelevante cuando sin importar lo que seas la belleza del sentimiento permanezca. —la voz ronca de Otabek es amorosa a pesar de lo monótono en el tono del oso.

—si la tristeza te llega a embargar en mis brazos recibido estarás para consolar el dolor que aqueje a tu dolorido corazón. —Jean suena como un siseo, que fácil a cualquiera hechiza con las palabras que utiliza.

Tantas metáforas usadas a sus tonos y formas de consolar la tristeza que lleva sin saberlo siquiera. Los abrazos, los besos y las caricias distintas, suaves, bruscas, ásperas; las miradas o por el contrario las carencias de las mismas; la temperatura fría de al noche y pieles en diferencia de la suya tan tibia...

Observando se sintió en esta orgia de confusión, donde solo un instante basto para observar a la distancia la silueta que por fin de posición cambio, observando a la distancia con pérfida mirada lo que ahora frente a una cabaña y una fogata pasaba...

 _12... 11... 10... 9..._

Todo en un solo abrazo hace pensar... ¿La muerte tanto lo querrá? O ¿La vida con disfraz tanto lo adorará?

* * *

— ¿Por qué deberíamos marchar? Miren lo preciso del lugar, quedémonos un rato más hasta que nos cansemos de aquí estar —La sugerencia de sala no convence a quienes ya quieren partir a su hogar—. Podremos jugar mucho más, no quiero que se marche sin más.

—Las vacaciones anoche hallaron su final, es momento de rumbo tomar para al final del día en casa volver a estar. —responde Viktor en cansino tono por el tiempo que la discusión ha consumido.

—Eso es verdad, sin embargo, ¿Por qué ha de importar? Permanezcamos acá solo un rato un más. —insiste Chris—. Estoy seguro de que aún no quiere regresar

Ajeno a la discusión examina la situación. Solo tres quieren a casa volver y los demás con amplias sonrisas se niegan a marchar de la playa paradisiaca con calmado mar. Jean junto a su prometida iba hablando de un tema sin relevancia real, Emil limpiaba donde se hizo la fogata en al noche de misteriosa culminación. Incluso llegaron más personas al lugar, a las cuales por sus cara resultaban vagamente familiar.

Dos mujeres de aspecto juvenil, pero mayores por el aura que las rodea; una pareja de hombres, ambos castaños, de cabellos castaños e inocentes sonrisas con alegría por su día de playa.

 _5... 6... 7... 8..._

Asumía que mucho iban a tardar por lo que se tomó la libertad de entrar al mar sin importarle su ropa mojar. Sumergido en el agua de cristalino color, el ardor a sus ojos nunca llego los peces nadan de un lado a otro recibiendo el brillo de sol en sus escamas tornasol.

Al salir tomo aire y en dirección a la silueta su atención se enfocó. Con paso calmado y lento acercándose iba, con el agua cada vez más fría como fuera la Antártida misma. Abrió los labios pero su voz no salió, queriendo preguntar porque permanecía en pie en el mismo lugar.

—Su pelea nunca va a parar—comenta alzando al mirada al cielo de claro celeste y nubes blancas en circulación—. Las vacaciones no conocen un final en esta playa de conquista para el alma que vacila.

— ¡Oye!~ Vuelve aquí, es peligroso. —la advertencia escucho más relevancia no le dio.

—Ellos lo van a intentar sin parar que quién vacilante igual que ellos permanezca en este bello lugar—explica sin muchas vueltas al respecto dar—. Por la noche lo han visto y ahora deseado más que nada que sigas aquí a su lado gozando de este bello mar sin otro igual.

— ¡RE-GRE-SA!~ —insiste Sala con discreta preocupación mientras Otabek, Viktor, Jean y Yuri se acercan al lugar donde ambas personas en calma están.

—Sin embargo, esa decisión no queda en tus manos, sino en las mías, más concisas y firmes.

—permíteme llevarte lejos de _Neverland,_ pequeña Wendy, debes crecer.

Abrió los ojos a medida que se volteaba, apreciando el rostro marfilado de piel blanca, ojos marrones con un ligero brillo carmesí. La sonrisa tranquila y fina que hacia rememorar esas esculturas de mármol labradas a la perfección por su maestro escultor.

— ¡NO!

Las exclamaciones a su espalda apenas fueron escuchadas. Un segundo basto para que, llenó de impresión contara a quienes en su rescate del misterioso personaje, se lanzaban desesperados. Sala...

1...

Michelle.

2...

Emil

3...

Christopher.

4...

Jean.

5...

Isabella.

6...

Guang.

7...

Leo.

8...

Georgi

9...

 _Marie_

 _10..._

 _Minako_

En la orilla, una niña en pie con vista al mar con lentitud agitaba su mano, la sonrisa en sus labios de oreja a oreja cual gato Cheshire lejos de asustarlo atrae aún más la oscuridad similar a los cabellos de la infante.

Viktor, Yuri y Otabek... permanecieron en su lugar, no supo que sucedió al trio de cálido tacto que lo acompaño casi todo el rato. El abrazo tan suave se hizo engañoso, como un dulce viaje cuando lo alejaba de esta bella fantasía, cayendo en un oscuro foso que trae las preguntas hechas por su alma durante todo el día anterior...

Resaltando la más importante _¿Quién soy yo?_

— ¿Quién eres? Eso te lo puedo responder yo... Eres...

La respuesta censurada se vio por el agarre tan fuerte a su cuello que corto su respiración, abriendo la boca y dejando que el agua de mar, oscura como el petróleo, penetrase en sus débiles pulmones y el ahogo a su muerte se viera inminente.

Abrió los ojos en un vago momento, incorporándose a duras penas en la cama y viendo con turbada mirada a su alrededor, quienes ocupan la cama junto a él, quienes están en el suelo y desperdigados en los muros, ensuciándolos.

Tanto o más como lo está su persona.

— ¿Debo responder tu pregunta? —la pregunta que engloba otra lo hace ver sus manos, carmesí como la misma luna que alumbra la estancia contaminada.

—Un asesino... —responde con voz queda, recibe una caricia en el rostro, suave y gentil y es acunado en los mismos brazos. Su respiración acompasada y pulso lento lo hacen sentir moribundo, las caricias a su largo cabello adormecen su mente acompasada.

Estirar un poco su pierna lo hace sentir calidez, llevando su vista a ese punto y encontrando a Viktor, plácidamente dormido con su cuerpo impoluto como blanca paloma en el asqueroso mundo.

El baile de su mirada por la estancia lo hace identificar a dos más que lejos de la sociedad duermen en tranquilidad sin llegarse a percatar del desastre que hay en el lugar. Sube un poco a quién lo abraza, observando a detalle cada rasgo e ignorando lo machado en rojos pincelazos da una caricia.

—Es hora de que vuelvas a dormir Yuuri... Es hora de que tan solo duermas... Sin regresar al lugar donde las almas frías impedirán a tu hogar retornar.

Y cayo nuevamente en el sueño, sin haberse movido nunca en realidad y la habitación en perfecto orden encontrar, sin la más mínima mancha que la pudiera arruinar. Sus acompañantes no hicieron más que arrimarse, por la calidez que les complace del japonés de mente errante y brillante.

Sin sospechar ni por asomo del caos que asecha en el entorno irreal del principe viajando a su propio Neverland.

* * *

 **Para quien entendió algo... lo felicito, porque hasta yo me confundi escribiendo esta vaina XDD**

 **Feliz navidad y Feliz Año nuevo, espero que me sigan leyendo el año que viene [osea, mañana :v]**


End file.
